


A Supernatural Love

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, Demon Deals, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: **NOT WRITTEN BY POSTING AUTHOR**Sam and Dean think they can get out of a deal with Crowley. They can't, and do they really want to?





	A Supernatural Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Patty AKA Archangelsanonymous did not write this.**
> 
> So, I write like 99% of my fanfic at work and some of my staff has caught on. One, Shane, has taken it upon himself to write some crack for me. He's given me permission to post for him.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Here we are again Sammy.” Grunted Dean, the brooding and more emotionally repressed of the two brothers.

“I concur we are in a situation similar to many prior situations we have been in.” Enunciated Sam, the much more attractive yet underappreciated brother but probably because he can be a pansy.

“Think we used enough salt this time?”

“That’s up to the writer.”

“Stuff it Sammy, Patty hates meta jokes.”

The two continued with their usual sassy yet gruff and manly banter from inside the heavily poured salt circle. Outside thunder rumbled in the distance - not like Mike but like the weather – in an ominous foreshadowing of dark stuff to come.

“Where is that bastard? It’s past midnight!” Dean grunted pedantically.

“I concur the time has progressed in such that we were expecting our guest at a time that has now past.” Filibustered Sam. Dean moved to stand when a familiar and really sexy Scottish accent chimed in from behind them.

“Well well well. Looks like I got me a two for one sale on nitwits who never learn.” He purred with grace and a sexy Scottish accent. “And still living out of cheap motels like dirty skanks.”

The brothers turned to see a crossroads demon or king of hell or whatever he is in this timeline sitting cross-legged on the bed casually swirling a glass of light brown liquid.

“You don’t think you’ll weasel your way out of another of our little bargains now do you?” He muttered in a gravely tone and sexy Scottish accent, as he elegantly sipped his drink savoring the burn of the burning burn juice as it burned like Anakin at the end of Episode III. As he swallowed it down he mused to himself that it would be far from the last time there was swallowing this night.

Meanwhile Sam was having a crisis. He knew he was supposed to watch Dean’s back but all he could focus on was Crowley’s immaculate backside. It was muscular yet he was sure it would be Charmin ultra soft to the touch. It curved beautifully like the Earth does not, and gave off an aura of raw sensual energy. His thoughts were replaced by the butt. His wants and needs were the butt.

“Alright listen up you demonic sunnuva bi-“

“No YOU listen, boy!” Crowley interrupted Deans proclamation with vigorous vigor, “Too many times you’ve denied me my due but NOT today! You promised me those sweet supple little mouths and I WILL. HAVE. THEM!”

Sam swallowed hard, then mused to himself that he’d probably be doing a lot more of that tonight. He couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of excitement at the idea of slurpin’ the gerkin’ for a hot minute. Ever since the death of that one chick (whichever was most recent in this timeline) his desires have grown dark. In fact just last week he played tonsil hockey with a werewolf in full on furry mode. He still flosses little grey hairs from in between his teeth sometimes.

Dean could tell that there was nothing he could do to stop this because the writer told him it was totally going down. Slowly yet all at once he accepted that his tushy was in for a pushy. There was only one thing that could save them from the hardcore brobang that was about to go down.

“You forget, Crowley, that demons can’t go through salt for reasons!” Squawked Dean in a grunty fashion, triumphantly gesturing towards the granular circle around the brothers.

“Meerly an inconvenience.” Growled Growley. He began to undo his pants button and zipper, the Winchesters could see that his girth was already engorged with anticipation. He freed his length from its enclosure and the brothers could only watch in horror as he let loose with pee-pee on their sodium fortress.

“I don’t do water sports!” Cried Sam, but too late. As the unmistakable smell of asparagus filled the air all three men could clearly see the circle lay broken. Dean made to run but with a simple thought Crowley had him pinned to the floor.

“Sammy…” Dean grunted through gritted teeth, straining in vain to stand, “a little help here?” He strained to look up at his brother saw at once that all hope of maintaining his rectal innocence was lost. Sam was totally enamored by demon booty.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I want that good dick.” Sam walked slowly towards Crowley as if in a trance. And then they fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and I will relay the messages!


End file.
